


Soulmates

by prettypersistent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypersistent/pseuds/prettypersistent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles/ficlets for Regina Mills and Robin Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from madame_mayor_regina_swan: Send me a "Together" and I'll write a drabble about them spending their first night together (platonic, just sleeping)

After several occasions of meeting Robin in the forest; kissing him in the forest; talking to him in the forest, she found herself, one night, losing track of time.

“Oh! We should probably be getting home…”

Regina used to meet Daniel out by the stables, away from everyone and everything. Her meetings with Robin in the Storybrooke forest reminded her of that. Even though she didn’t have to hide from anyone anymore, it was still a nice feeling.

“Well, I _am_  home, but I’d be honored to walk you back, m’lady.”

“Wait—you live here?” Regina questioned, partially disgusted and partially concerned for the well-being of Robin and his young boy.

“Indeed,” Robin answered, nodding. “I wasn’t in Storybrooke the first time around, so there wasn’t really a place for me.”

“I’m sure we could figure something out—.” Regina interjected, but Robin merely shook his head.

“Then I realized that this was a place for me. Some of Roland and I’s happiest times were in the forest—not squatting in some dark sorcerer’s abandoned palace.” Robin took a swig of his drink before continuing. “Besides, with Zelena, we’re no safer behind four walls than we are out here.”

Regina winced. “Yes, but out here there are bugs and…nothing but pinecones for miles…”

Simply chuckling, Robin shook his head and began to smother the fire for the night. “Listen, if you would like me to take you home, I will happily oblige. But I think you might like it out here.”

Regina raised her eyebrows at him. “Are you asking me to stay the night? In the forest?” She wasn’t sure which should offend her more, and yet, neither really was.

“We’ll lay beneath the stars and continue talking until we fall asleep. It’s romantic,” Robin said, grinning sheepishly.

He paused and she gave him an incredibly skeptical look, causing him to stand up.

“Look,” he said, grabbing a blanket from his trunk, and he spread it out on a clear patch. Laying down, he put one hand behind his head and patted the spot next to him with the other.

After a moment, Regina rolled her eyes and stood up. She wasn’t one to back down, after all.

Laying beside him, she rested her hands over her stomach and shifted against the ground, trying, in vain, to get comfortable.

“It’s beautiful out here, isn’t it?” he murmured

It was no Enchanted Forest, but the forest that Storybrooke did have seemed to capture its essence.

“So, what do you think?” he added, after a few moments of laying silently on the ground.

What did she think? Well, she thought that she was actually, truly happy. She thought she was on the cusp of potential love for the first time since she was a young, wide-eyed girl. She thought that being there with Robin, even without her heart, made her feel more whole than she ever had before.

“It’s not very comfortable,” was the only remark she made.

Robin simply chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, causing her to turn into him and rest against his warm chest, instead of the cold ground.

“There. This is more comfortable…” she whispered, closing her eyes.


	2. Knocking on The Wrong Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from madame_mayor_regina_swan: Knocking on the wrong door AU

When the Queen—at Snow’s prompting—graciously offered for Robin and Roland to stay in the palace, while they worked to unravel the Wicked Witch’s sinister plan, he had never imagined it to be such a confusing place.

He had spent his life navigating the forest, after all. Hell, he had lived in the Dark One’s castle during the curse. But it had been abandoned by that time, and he was able to designate stations and living quarters to his liking.

Snow and Regina’s castle was something else entirely. It was full of inhabitants and riddled with memories of their past—a past he had no part in. Aside from that, it was incredibly lavish and full of winding halls and staircases.

Roland enjoyed it, and for that he was glad. He loved to play games of hide and seek with the servants—games they usually didn’t know they were in on, until the little boy popped up from behind a statue and the pile of laundry had fallen from their arms in a startled fit. Robin’s profuse apologies were mostly in vain, because no one could stay angry at a face like Roland’s for long.

But Robin felt as if he was in his own game of hide and seek, each day in the castle. Even finding his way back to his or Roland’s room was quite the task.

One might think he would simply hide out in his living quarters, being amongst royals. But despite the fact that, for whatever reason, each room needed to be cleaned and tended to daily, he also liked to get out for walks in the woods or enjoying his archery. And of course, there were often meetings with his new alliance.

He had just returned from a rather delightful archery session with Snow, however, and was attempting to find Roland, to see to it that the lad had a better lunch than bon bons.

“Er… Second floor, third corridor, third room to the right, on the…left?” he muttered to himself, trying to locate his son’s room. Approaching the door, he knocked lightly, leaning in to listen. “Roland? Son, are you in there?”

After a brief silence, he felt the door fly open, jolting him first forward, then back as he caught his balance. “Can I help you?” a powerful voice boomed.

“Oh my, this isn’t the second floor, is it?” Robin’s eyes scanned the situation to find Regina, clad in only a delicate changing robe. Gaping, he quickly adverted his gaze. “Deepest of apologies, m’lady! I didn’t realize this was where you would be, and especially not that you would be indecent.”

“What’s indecent about me?” Regina challenged, practically forcing Robin to bring his eyes back to her. The robe was white and thin, though not entirely sheer, but she hadn’t done up the ties along the chest and only her hand was holding the section shut.

“I just meant—I shouldn’t have walked in on you during a private moment,” he resolved.

“But you didn’t. You knocked. If I had felt indecent, I wouldn’t have answered,” Regina informed him confidently, eyebrows raised.

“Of course, your majesty.” Robin usually denied her the title, because it struck him as more degrading to him than it was respectful to her. But at the moment, he felt as though he could fall to his knees in front of her. “If you’ll excuse me—”

“Wait,” Regina commanded. She released her grip on her robe, causing it to fall open and reveal her cleavage, which was its own kind of alluring outside of a corset’s grasp. Her hands instead moved to her hair, unraveling the braids that indicated she had just finished riding. “You think I don’t notice the way you look at me?”

“I—”

“I see your eyes, and not just where they aim, but the intent behind them. You lust for me.”

Robin sighed, his eyes meeting hers and nothing else. “My lady, don’t diminish this to merely physical lust. You mean to tell me the sentiments aren’t mutual?” Of course he was nervous to make such a bold assumption, but he had felt something special between them since he first laid eyes on her.

Regina chuckled, but not in the condescending manner he had become accustomed to. Still, she remarked, “You amuse me, peasant.”

"Excuse me?" Robin retorted, and Regina raised her eyebrows in a way that made it seem as if she was impressed that he would dare to challenge her—or maybe he just wanted her to be.

She grinned, and not brief enough that it wouldn’t make him uncomfortable. “You’ll come to my bed chambers. Tonight. Just after sundown.”

Turning her back to him, she dropped her robe completely before throwing the door shut behind her.

**

Robin had been struggling all day and the only person whose company he’d been in enough to ask him what was wrong was Roland’s, and of course he couldn’t tell the boy that he’d been propositioned for intercourse for the first time since his mother’s passing.

As infatuated as he already was with the Queen, Robin knew that if he was to have a chance with her, it couldn’t start out like this.

When he tucked Roland into bed, he allowed him to keep the stuffed monkey from Regina with him, even though he knew it would keep the lad up later, as he would play with it.

Now, if only she didn’t have separate rooms for dressing and sleeping. He was confident that he could have navigated back to her dressing chambers, but instead, he was on yet another search in the castle.

Many staircases and corridors later, he was confident he had found her bed chambers. The door was exquisitely carved—a fine piece of craftsmanship that Robin could appreciate—and fit for a Queen.

Grabbing the handle, he turned it carefully and stepped inside. “My lady, I believe we should talk,” he announced, before looking up. Seeing two bare, tangled bodies, he panicked momentarily, wondering just what Regina might’ve had in mind for him that evening. It wasn’t until the pair noticed his presence and lifted their heads that Robin realized he had entered the other Queen’s bed chambers.

“What? What are you doing here, Robin?” David questioned, while they pulled up the sheets.

“Oh my—My mistake. I’ve entered the wrong room,” he quickly clarified. But at the same time, he didn’t want the Queen and King to get the wrong idea about his involvement with the other Queen. “Not that—I wasn’t—I was just looking to deliver a message…” he said uncomfortably.

“Robin! I think you should go now,” Snow persisted, sternly widening her eyes at him.

“Right. Yes. Of course, your majesty,” he said, giving an awkward bow before he backed out and shut the door. Taking a heaving breath, he briefly considered giving up and retreating to his own room, but he knew he couldn’t leave the beautiful woman to wait for him all night.

Weaving through the halls, he approached another door and hesitated before placing a knock on it.

“You may enter,” he heard Regina’s voice announce from behind the door.

Bowing his head, Robin opened the door. “I’m afraid I’ve seen much more of King David and Queen Snow than I ever would’ve intended.”

“Both of them? Together? That would be rather unbearable…” Regina sat up in the bed and Robin saw her in a black corset and black silk underwear, with her hair let down. The man couldn’t deny that he doubted he could ever see too much of this particular Queen. He wondered how long she had been waiting there, given that his run-in with the Charmings had set him back.

“But enough about my nauseating step-brats,” she said, in the most endearing way one could deliver such a line. “In fact, I’m rather unimpressed by your choice of foreplay conversation…”

Robin sighed and made his way to the other side of her bed, carefully sitting down on it. “Well, that’s the thing—”

“You’re uninterested,” she stated, rather than question him. She made no effort to shy away, but her face was not able to hold up as well as her body. It betrayed her slightly, for he could read the disdain on it.

“Regina—”

“Why don’t you leave?”

“Because a lack of interest is not at all the case here,” he tried to assure her. But he knew that with the woman, it was no easy feat.

“The last time I had a man in my bed, it was not of his own free will, I am ashamed to say. So if you have no desire to be here, you may leave,” she told him, though he knew her not as a Queen to use force.

Robin reached for her hand, feeling her slender fingers slide between his own. It surprised him that she did not pull away. “Is that all you want me for? A bed mate?”

Her fingers clenched around his now. “I just…want to feel something,” she said, her teeth audibly gritting as her eyes lifted to meet his.

“Well,” he started, clasping his other hand around hers. “I feel something for you, my lady. And if you might return the sentiment, I would like for this to be a proper courtship…” he whispered, licking his lips as he considered bringing the back of her hand to them, but he resisted for the time being.

“And why should I allow a common thief to court me?” she asked, but her voice was not nearly as hard as the sentence might imply.

“Because I’m not the kind of thief you might take me as. I would never steal your heart—only cherish it. Of course, that is only if you return the sent—”

“Enough.” Regina pulled her hand back to raise it. “I’ll grant you a date, then.” But she cracked a smile, which told Robin that perhaps she did return the sentiment.

Leaning over, he kissed her forehead, but before he could move away, she grabbed onto his arm. Her hand ran along it for an extra moment before she offered any explanation.

“May I ask one thing of you…Robin?” He liked the way his name—as opposed to the other titles she used for him—sounded coming from her.

“Of course, my lady.”

“Would you consider still staying tonight, if it was entirely innocent in manner?” she asked him, and he could tell that it took a lot for her to not only alter her plan, but to make that request of him. But he knew it wasn’t a difficult request for him to answer, at all.

Smiling, he leaned back on the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Dear, I’m afraid I would end up lost all night, otherwise.”


	3. Are You My Mother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from madame_mayor_regina_swan: Five times Roland called Regina 'Mommy' and one time he didn't

When Roland moves into the Palace, he’s surprised to find that the Royals don’t want to play all the time, like the Merry Men. Sometimes King David or Red will play toss with him out in the courtyard, but for the most part, everyone is so busy; so serious.

Papa explains that they’re on a very important mission, kind of like the ones he would go on with the Merry Men, only even more important. He says that’s the reason for their focus.

So Roland takes delight in watching everyone and seeing things so unfamiliar to him. He likes seeing their extravagant outfits and the way Snow’s belly grows.

He especially likes watching Regina—and he always knows when she’s coming. She doesn’t glide through the corridors like Queen Snow. Queen Regina has a certain strut, that’s both powerful and beautiful.

One night following supper, he hears her coming, but Roland has grown tired of watching. He wants to play and laugh.

Dashing out from the parlor, he tugs on the long train of her gown with a giddy grin.

Papa is right behind him and plucks him off of her. “I’m sorry about Roland, mi’lady. He’s—”

“A child. Doing what a child does.” Roland sees that a smile is about to crack, but then her face turns strained.

Roland much prefers the Queen’s smile, so he runs up to give her a hug. “Good evening, Mommy!”

But she turns away without a word and scurries off to her chambers without the elegant strut he’s so used to seeing.

“Roland…” Papa whispers, before crouching down to his level. “Why did you call the Queen that? Mommy?”

“Because she’s kind and caring to me, like the woman from the stories. Mama,” he explains.

Robin gulps before nodding slowly. He stands back up and offers Roland his hand. “Would you like to hear another story about Mama before bed?”

“Okay.”

—

They’re in a strange new land, and Roland is surprised to find that he and Papa and the Merry Men are the only ones who dwell in the forest.

One day, Papa takes him to a large dwelling, somewhat like a Palace, but not nearly as large and…neater. He takes him to meet his new friend, the Mayor. He says that a Mayor is kind of like a Queen and that, in fact, the Mayor  _was_ the Queen, back in their land.

Madame Mayor makes them apple pie with ice cream, which is the best thing Roland’s ever tasted.

“I know this land might seem scary, especially when you can’t remember how you ended up here, but we do have nice things like this,” Regina says, gesturing toward the sweets. “And I’m going to do my best to keep everyone here safe, because this is a home I created.”

She smiles, and Roland loves that look on her face. He returns the grin as he scoops another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. “I like Storybrooke,” he says, nodding decidedly.

After a second helping of pie and ice cream, Papa says that they should get going.

“Tell Madame Mayor thank you, Roland,” he instructs politely.

Roland wraps his arms around her waist, his cheek smashing against her stomach. “Thank you, Mommy!”

Regina pulls back and quickly hands him the slice of pie she wrapped up for him. “Yes, it really is getting late… Good evening,” she says, showing them out the door.

As they walk back to the forest, he hears Papa sigh. “Roland? Why did you call the Mayor that? Mommy?” he asks, calmly.

Roland tries to think, but he isn’t sure he has an answer that can be put into words. “Because. It’s like she’s…like I remember her. Like I know her,” he explains. “Is… Is she the woman from the stories?” he asks with excitement, because he’s always wanted to meet her again.

“Oh, Roland… No, my boy. Mama is gone, remember? But she loves you very much,” Papa reminds him. “How about I tell you another story about her, while we sit by the fire?”

“Okay. But I like Regina, too,” Roland says.

“Me too, lad.”

—

When their memories finally return, Roland isn’t sure how it happened, but he and Papa are both overjoyed to know they have connections to the residents of Storybrooke, after all.

Papa says he’s going to go find Regina and promises to bring her to see him as soon as she can.

‘Soon’ feels like an awful long time to Roland, but Little John assures him that it hasn’t been.

When they arrive with Regina’s son Henry, who now remembers her, too, Roland leaps into her arms.

“Mommy! I knew I remembered you! I just knew it!” he exclaims happily.

“Mommy?” he hears Henry question, with a chuckle.

But Robin and Regina don’t question it this time. It’s too happy of an occasion.

—

Walking down the street, Roland holds one of Papa’s and Regina’s hands in each of his, swinging them back and forth.

“Thanks for the ice cream, Mommy!” he says, beaming up at Regina.

Papa chuckles and shakes his head. “Roland…”

“You know, he—he can call me that…if he wants. It’s okay,” Regina says, with…a smile. Roland is certain that every smile she wears is different, and he loves them all.

When Papa doesn’t respond right away, Roland releases his grip and darts ahead toward Granny’s, where they’re headed to meet everyone to celebrate the end of their mission that started a year ago.

By the time he reaches the porch and turns around to see if they’ve caught up to him, he instead sees them kissing. Roland likes when they do that, because it always makes them both so happy.

Inside, it continues like that—like it has been for weeks—until Papa sees a woman he recognizes and rushes over to her side.

Roland recognizes her, too. She looks just like the woman Papa described in the stories. Mama’s supposed to be gone, but now she’s here. Roland always thought of her as an actual Fairytale, like Papa had explained they were all thought to be, in this world. But now she was in this world, too.

“Mama?” he questions, and the woman answers with his name, quickly pulling him into their embrace.

Papa seems so happy, but when he looks back, Regina appears sad. And he definitely doesn’t like it when she’s sad.

—

The first night his Mama tucks him into bed, Roland reaches for his stuffed monkey and snuggles it to his chest. He’s never spent a night without it, even when he couldn’t recall how he’d gotten it.

Mama chuckles and ruffles the fur of the tiny, toy creature. “Well, that’s an…interesting looking thing. Wherever did you get it, Roland?” she asks the boy.

“My Mommy gave it to me!” he declares proudly, but both his Mama and Papa go quiet and their faces look painful. It makes Roland feel as though he’s done something wrong.

“He means—” Papa starts.

But Mama cuts him off. “I know who he means!”

Roland’s lip quivers, but before he has a chance to cry, his Mama cradles his head in her arms.

“Oh no, Roland, baby! It’s okay!” she assures him.

But he knows it’s anything but. He just wishes he knew why.

—

Papa explains that when he calls Regina ‘Mommy,’ it hurts Mama. Roland doesn’t understand why, because as far as he knows, mothers can appear; can become a part of his life at any time.

But he doesn’t want his Mama to be sad, especially because since Regina doesn’t spend time with him anymore.

He’s been trying very hard not to say anything about her that will upset his Mama. But when they talk about ice cream, the most magical food there is, he remembers the times Regina took him to the parlor, and how she’d smile that smile at the way he ate his cone. And when Papa is hesitant about stopping, he just misses Regina—really, really misses her.

So he carefully says,

“Please?  _Regina_ let me.”


	4. Vows & Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt from madame_mayor_regina_swan: that hurt, blood, separation, and coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is post-canon, set in the Enchanted Forest. My personal favorite. :)

She had yelled at him just before he left. She hadn’t meant to; hadn’t even imagined that she would. But she had yelled at him and sent sparks flying in his direction when he tried to explain himself, because god, she just didn’t want to hear it.

There was no excuse for him leaving her to put himself in the line of danger. Maybe years ago she would have done something so reckless, but now they were together and they were supposed to live out their happy ending for decades to come.

So she had yelled at him and cursed him, like the terrible, Evil Queen she once was. And then she cried every day they were apart, as Regina.

But now, the Deputy of Sherwood is standing at her door and she isn’t sure whether to yell or cry, or destroy everything in a burst of flames.

_“I owe it to Sherwood!”_ he had told her. If Nottingham was to attack his former home, he had to be there to defend them.

_“You **owe**  them? You made a vow to me!” _Regina had accused him of choosing his life as an outlaw over her; called him a dirty thief for stealing her heart and leaving. And that was only the beginning of their argument—the argument that had forced him out the door when she chased him off with her magic.

He hadn’t stolen her heart, but he did have it, and would surely take it to his grave…

“Ma’am? Your Majesty?” She hears the Deputy’s voice and is about to slam the door in his face and rip her own heart out on the spot. She looks up; doesn’t respond. “You’re making this awfully hard on me…”

“On  _you_? I ought to rip your tongue out and then see how hard it is for you to tell someone that their beloved is dead!”

“Mrs. Hood, your husband isn’t dead!” the deputy interjects, and her face softens immediately.

“He-He’s not? Is he alright then?” she demands, tearing up—which she hates, but she loves that she has someone in her life who can cause it to happen.

_He’s in her life. He’s still in her life._

“He is, Your Majesty. He was wounded—took an arrow to the chest. Fortunately, he’s pretty skilled with those things, and he didn’t suffer much blood loss. He’s still recovering, and given that he’s a primary target of Nottingham’s army, we think it’s best that he return to the palace.”

“Yes, of course!” she replies, trying not to be too glowing. “It’s time for him to come home.”

—

She had paced the corridors for hours. He was to arrive on carriage, and oh, sometimes she missed the ease of transportation in Storybrooke.

But the Enchanted Forest is her home, and they’ll be together again soon, so she knows it will not even matter where they are.

She hears the carriage before she sees it, only because the many trees shield her view until it’s through the gate, and she’s dashing down stairs and holding up her cape as she runs for the entry-way.

“Robin!” He’s laying on a stretcher and she nearly crashes down onto him as she leans in to kiss him. She hears an audible grunt of pain come from him, but she doesn’t back off, nor does he shy away from the kiss. He returns it with equal passion and wraps his arms around her as best he can.

The soldiers carry him inside and help him onto the sofa before nodding and wishing the Queen a good day, but she does not even notice their presence.

She sits down on the floor, stroking his head. “I was so afraid I’d never see you again…” she whispers hoarsely.

“You need not ever have that fear. I won’t let anything happen to us,” he says, melting her heart on the spot.

But her eyes soon shift from compassion to glaring anger and she swears she would hit him if she wasn’t worried for his health. “You can’t guarantee that. Look at what happened to you!” She rips open his shirt and sees the bandage on his wound, blood already having stained it during the course of the ride. Gasping, she lays her head down on his stomach. “Does it hurt?” she asks, more calmly.

“Not nearly as much as being away from you,” he says, clearing his throat.

Regina releases a shaky breath, trying to prevent herself from crying again. “I’m so sorry, Robin—for how I let you leave. That was…the worst choice I’ve made in a very long time. You didn’t deserve it.  _We_  didn’t.”

For the brief few moments in time that she considered Robin might be dead, she could not imagine their story ending that way. No, not this time. This was their happy ending—but it surely wasn’t the time for it to end, yet.

“It’s okay, Regina. It’s okay. You did deserve to be upset,” he assures her, reaching for her hand and squeezing it tightly. “But I swear to you, my lady, no matter what it took, I was going to come back to you. Nothing can stand in my way of getting to you…”

She watches her tears drop onto his shirt. “Oh, I know that. I know that is true,” she whispers.


End file.
